Скажи
by RubyNury
Summary: Неосторожное признание - которого и не должно было быть - может разрушить дружбу. А может положить начало чему-то новому. Харука - победительница по жизни, но когда дело касается Банни, даже её удача может ей изменить.


**_~ * ~ Скажи… ~ *~_**

Неряха. Неумеха. Плакса. Двоечница…  
_Скажи, когда мои подтрунивания над тобой превратились в истинную нежность?.._

_**Смена I**_  
Огни. Шум машин за тонким стеклом. Чьи-то лица.

Я, не отрываясь, смотрю на тебя и боюсь услышать твое тихое, разрывающее душу, некстати сожалеющее «Прости». Тебе даже не надо произносить его вслух – это «Прости» ярко светится в твоих синих глазах. И все же ты скажешь – тихонько, словно боясь потревожить долго затягивающуюся рану; сочувственно, стараясь не обидеть.

И твой взгляд… Резкий. Жгучий. Нестерпимо синий. Испуганный и почти умоляющий. Ресницы трепещут, и глубина твоего взгляда кажется бездонной; пронзительной и прозрачной. Водоворот. Омут, в котором легко утонуть.

Зачем я это сказала?  
Разрушила всё, что у нас было, что еще **могло** бы быть… Идиотка!  
– Прости, Харука-сан, ты же знаешь, что я люблю Мамору, - голос тоненький, нежный – ты так боишься меня обидеть.  
Думаешь, я не знаю? Просто уже не могу молчать.  
Глупо как-то всё вышло. Сама не знаю, что на меня нашло. Никогда не собиралась открывать тебе свое сердце.

Просто увидела тебя, идущую по улице. Одну.  
Длинноногую, несмотря на твой небольшой рост.  
Худенькую, несмотря на твою пугающую страсть к обжорству.  
Рыжий сарафан, желтые лосины, белая водолазка с каким-то зайчиком на груди.  
С ума сойти можно.  
У тебя весьма… своеобразный вкус в одежде, Оданго. Одно только непонятно – почему эти несуразные и несочетаемые вещи на тебе смотрятся так… очаровательно.

Ты так и прошла бы мимо, то ли не узнав, то ли не заметив меня, но я не сдержалась, окликнула.

Знаешь ли ты, как красиво мерцают твои глаза в неярком свете ламп кафе? Синие-синие.  
Немного удивленные, я бы даже сказала, растерянные, но от этого еще более милые.  
Ты, наверное, не знаешь, почему согласилась на мое предложение посидеть в кафе немного.  
Вот я уж точно не знаю, зачем предложила.

Каюсь, воспользовалась твоей слабостью, пообещала угостить тебя, чем захочешь. Таких обрадованных глаз я еще ни у кого, кроме тебя, не видела. Как мало тебе нужно для счастья, Котёнок.  
Знаешь ли ты, что я просто хотела побыть с тобой наедине?  
Без Мамору. Без Старлайтов и девчонок. Даже без Мичиру.  
Наверное, день сегодня такой. День уязвимости Харуки. Меня, то бишь.  
Что-то я потакаю всем своим слабостям сегодня. Мирная жизнь меня совсем разбаловала.

– Оданго… - улыбаюсь я, отпивая свой чай и взглядом указывая тебе на макушку.  
Золотистые шишечки.  
Ты порывисто вскидываешь голову, видимо, реагируя на свое прозвище, но, поняв, что я лишь говорю о твоей прическе, смущенно улыбаешься и дотрагиваешься до волос.  
– Так просто удобнее, - словно оправдываешься.

Сегодня ты отчего-то почти не смотришь мне в глаза, избегаешь моего взгляда – сидишь молча, уставившись в свою чашку с кофе. Рядом тает твой молочный коктейль. Даже пирожное… ты его лишь надкусила, и оно так и лежит, забытое. Что с тобой, Котёнок? Я тебя не узнаю.  
Хочется помочь тебе, но я даже не знаю, что стряслось. И понятия не имею, как вызвать тебя на откровенность.  
Рей бы ты, наверное, уже всё рассказала. Или Сейе… Даже этот обормот каким-то образом ухитрился завоевать твое доверие, хоть вы и знакомы без году неделю. А я… меня ты, похоже, до сих пор побаиваешься. Или именно мое присутствие так давит на тебя?  
Может быть, не стоило звать тебя в кафе? Вон какая ты невеселая.  
Да, это явно была не лучшая идея.

– Невкусно?  
Ну отлично. Поздравляю, Харука, ты у нас просто мастер начинать задушевные разговоры.  
Интересно, были ли в моей жизни реплики неудачнее этой? Что-то сомневаюсь.  
– А? – ты словно очнулась от задумчивости. Снова улыбнулась, ничего не вложив в эту улыбку, и торопливо запихнула в себя кусок пирожного. – Нет, фто ты, фсё офень фкуфно.  
Очаровательное создание. Я улыбаюсь, едва удержавшись от смеха. Хотя мне сейчас, в общем-то, совсем не смешно.  
Ты всегда стремишься держать всё в себе, да, Оданго? Веселишь окружающих, но грустишь в одиночку. Разве я не права?

_**Смена II**_  
Разве я многого прошу? Я просто хочу любить тебя! Да чего уж там, хочу – не хочу, какое это имеет значение? Когда это зависело от моего желания?  
Если бы зависело, я бы ни за что не пожелала себе таких страстей. Слишком уж… больно.  
К боли мне не привыкать, ты и сама это прекрасно знаешь – сколько всего мы перенесли вместе. Но _эта_ боль, она другая.  
Она выворачивает душу наизнанку.

А ревность…  
Я недолюбливаю Мамору и до сих пор готова прибить Сейю. Ему запросто удается то, о чем я только мечтаю – открыто выражать свои чувства к тебе. А еще он постоянно околачивается рядом. Это меня бесит.  
_Скажи, почему нежность обернулась сладкой болью?.._

_«А ты пристрастна, Харука»_. Мичиру – мастер осторожных формулировок.  
«Пристрастна». Ха! Да я оторву голову любому, кто посмеет обидеть это чудо, съёжившееся и еще более испуганное после моих слов.  
Ну почему ты меня боишься, Котёнок?

Я порывисто провожу рукой по волосам. Ненавижу эту привычку! Она выдает меня с головой – сразу ясно, что я нервничаю.  
Вот и ты это заметила, вся подобралась, напряглась на своем сидении.

Я вытягиваю руку вверх – прошу принести нам счет. Ты так ничего и не съела. Бедняжка Оданго, это я во всем виновата. Не стоило звать тебя сюда. И говорить ничего не стоило.

– Эм, знаешь… извини. Забудь, ладно? Считай, что ты ничего не слышала. Пусть всё будет, как раньше, - но по твоим глазам я вижу, что «как раньше» уже не будет. Мне вдруг хочется разбить что-нибудь. Какая же я идиотка! – В общем… просто забудь. Я помню свое место.  
Сидеть с тобой вдруг становится невыносимо. Едва дождавшись, пока мне поднесут счет, я торопливо расплачиваюсь.  
Буркнув «Я пойду подышу воздухом», я поспешно выхожу из-за стола и покидаю кафе, напоминая себе не бежать. Холодный воздух немного остужает мои пылающие щеки, и ветер принимается играть моими волосами. Ты вовремя, дружище, сейчас мне не помешает охладиться.

В голове шумит, будто я выпила.  
Может, и вправду стоило? Так у меня было бы хоть какое-то оправдание для этого поступка, для этих несвоевременных, ненужных, неуместных слов.

_**Смена III**_  
Харука-сан очень красива. Заметно, что в её душе царит смятение.  
На щеках – лихорадочный румянец, глаза блестят – сощуренные, немного будто злые, но горящие каким-то особенным огнем; руки крепко сжаты в кулаки, волосы растрепаны.  
Сейчас она меньше всего похожа на ту уравновешенную, почти равнодушную и даже вызывающе спокойную Харуку, которую мы все знаем. Мятежная душа… Сколько этой души в ней?  
Поднявшись из-за стола, она застыла всего на мгновение – грациозная, порывистая, а потом сорвалась с места.

И всё-таки, даже такая, она необычайно красива. Я рада, что увидела и эту сторону неё.  
Как такая девушка могла всерьез мной увлечься? «Увлечься»… Полюбить!  
Никогда бы не догадалась… она всегда так искусно скрывает свои чувства…  
Может быть, Харука-сан просто пошутила?  
Но нет, иначе сейчас она бы не выглядела так, словно небо обрушилось на землю.

_**Смена IV**_  
Маленькая ладошка кажется очень теплой – лишь тогда я понимаю, что у меня заледенели руки – и неожиданно сильной – я не могу даже пошевелить той рукой, что ты сжала в своей.  
– Харука-сан…  
Твой голос звучит мягко и ласково.  
_Слишком_ мягко и ласково.  
Чёрт! Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты сейчас мне скажешь?

– Если ты, - это у меня выходит чересчур резко и грубо, - собираешься сейчас сказать мне какую-нибудь чушь вроде «Я тебе благодарна, я вас всех люблю, и мы всегда будем вместе», лучше забудь – я просто уйду.

Но, к моему удивлению, ты лишь мотаешь головой, и легкий румянец окрашивает твои щеки. В уголке твоих губ я замечаю следы крема от пирожного, и, несмотря на острую боль в груди, меня с головой накрывает горячая волна нежности. Горькая усмешка. _«Как некстати…»_  
– Ты для меня особенная, Харука-сан, - тихий, но твердый тон. У тебя красивый голос, Котёнок. – У нас ничего не выйдет – слишком уж всё перепутано и завязано. Но для меня ты всегда была и будешь очень особенной.

_«Оданго, ну ты как всегда… И что мне делать с этим твоим признанием?..»_

Взгляд в вечернее небо. Едва слышный, но тяжелый вздох. Смирение.  
Я осторожно высвобождаю свою руку и, слегка наклонив голову, закрываю этот разговор, меняя тему:  
– Тебя подбросить до дома?  
– Да нет, не надо, я ещё погуляю.  
– Как хочешь.

Ребячество. Вот уж что мне не свойственно.  
Но с тобой по-другому почему-то не получается.  
Я дохожу до машины, но, открыв дверцу, медлю, не сажусь.

Даже отсюда я вижу твои синие-синие глаза. Прижав сцепленные руки к груди, ты внимательно следишь за каждым моим движением.  
Кажется, сейчас я совершу еще одну ошибку. Ну и плевать. Импульсивность – это заразно. Да и день сегодня такой. Куда уж теперь отступать?  
– Оданго! – окликаю я тебя, и мой голос звучит на удивление звонко, почти весело. Вопреки всему, я чувствую, что улыбаюсь.  
Твои глаза становятся похожи на два бездонных озера.  
– У нас много времени. Впереди целая вечность. Когда-нибудь у нас обязательно получится. А до тех пор – я буду ждать тебя.

Прыгаю в машину и срываюсь с места, морщась от протестующего визга шин. Пусть это похоже на бегство – возможно, столь явное впервые в жизни. Не хочу слышать твой ответ. Не хочу слышать о том, что «невозможно». Я это и так знаю. Я всё прекрасно знаю! Но слышать от тебя это не хочу. Оставь мне надежду. Позволь мне… просто ждать.

...  
Если бы Харука задержалась хоть на мгновение…  
Она бы очень удивилась. Нежный румянец окрасил щеки Банни, а в глубокой синеве глаз робко затеплилось счастье. Впервые за весь вечер она по-настоящему улыбнулась – светло и радостно.


End file.
